1. Field of Invention
The present invention is generally related to modems, and more particularly to digital modems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Residential consumers are showing an increasing appetite for high speed real time services such as IP Telephony, online gaming, video conferencing, SDTV and HDTV and video on demand. These services not only require high date rates but also uninterrupted delivery. Traditional digital subscriber line (DSL) modems have limited ability to meet the service levels required for delivery of these services. These limitations included limited loop length, high noise margins, and service interruptions due to standard specified retraining protocols.
What is needed are means for increasing the throughput and service levels associated with DSL and other wire line modems.